


Beg Me

by BenicioQueen



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: This is a request from an anon asking for Tig getting jealous of the attention reader is getting for her Halloween costume.





	Beg Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving this unrated for now, but there will be smut in later chapters. I'll add tags later too.
> 
> It's been a hot minute since I wrote an SOA fic. I must have rewrote this half a dozen times over the past 3 days. 🤷🏻♀️

Halloween is your favorite holiday. Every year you look forward to celebrating. This year would be your third year in Charming celebrating with your family. They weren't blood, but they were your everything. This Halloween, however, was a little more special for you. This would be the first Halloween that you are officially Tig Trager's old lady.

You had spent a couple of weeks thinking about what you wanted to dress up as before deciding on the iconic Playboy bunny. The version you chose was a one-piece tuxedo style black and white romper. Bunny ears, a cotton tail, and white wrist cuffs completed the iconic look. As an added touch you wore fishnet stockings because Tig loves them on you. Once you had your costume on and your black high heels, you curl your hair then rifle through your makeup deciding on a classic smokey eye and a dark red lip color.  "Oh, yeah. Tig is going to fall over himself," you smirk at your reflection. 

Feeling rather pleased with yourself, you grab your purse and car keys and head to the clubhouse. Within 10 minutes you're at the clubhouse. You pull into your usual spot right next to Tara's car and head inside, a purpose in your strut. Once inside you are greeted with sounds of wolf whistles and catcalls.

"Hey! Check you out, hot stuff," Juice gives an approving nod and flashes his dashing smile.

Happy comes up to you with that impish grin, "I dig the bunny costume, y/n."

"Thanks, Hap," you smile as you snatch two syringe shots off a tray going by. "I like your skull makeup. Shot?" you ask, offering him one of the syringes.

"Hell yeah," he takes the syringe from you and you both squirt the shots.

Some of the guys in the MC flirted with you because they knew it would get a rise out of Tig. You'd be lying if said you didn't enjoy making him a little jealous. When Tig got insanely jealous, he got possessive and when he got possessive you got the best sex out of him. He's amazing in bed, but when that jealousy comes out it heightens things to a whole other level. 

You make your rounds around the clubhouse chatting, drinking and playing pool and darts. During a game of pool, you sink four balls in a row, winning for you and Kozik. Kozik sidles up to you, placing his arm around your neck and kissing your cheek knowing full well that Tig was watching your every move from his seat at a table with Clay.

"More excellent shots from my partner," Kozik grins.

"Ah, it was nothing," you smile.

"Don't be modest. You kick ass at pool," Opie chimes in as he racks the balls to start the next game. 

"Partners again?" Kozik asks you as he hands you a cue. 

"Nah. Thanks though. This was fun," you down another shot then make your way to Tig.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Clay teases. 

You smile and take a seat on Tig's lap. Immediately one of his arms circles your waist and the other rests on your inner thigh. Feeling how tense he is turns you on. You hoped it wouldn't be too long before he took you to his room in the clubhouse.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
